My Saviour
by HitsugayaKitsune
Summary: After the nine tails' attack on Konohagakure people despise Naruto, he's just a worthless Jinchuriki, no use to anybody. None have a stronger opinion of this than the Inuzuka family. But everything seemed to change for Naruto when a certain Inuzuka saved him from a beating. Inspired by Naruto's Saviour's, the Inuzuka's, by NarutoInuzuka. Detailed summary inside. Yaoi. KibaNaru
1. My Savior

**So I'm finally back writing again, thank you again for bearing with me through my hiatus. I really hope you enjoy this new story, it was inspired by Naruto's saviours, the Inuzuka's by NarutoInuzuka, But unlike his story I won't be writing KibaNaru into the Naruto story but I will be writing a completely new story, so I don't really know how I'm going to get around the events in the Naruto time line, it's something I still need to figure out so I might post chapter 2 on the 14th-15th because I do need to figure the Time line for this story out, which might actually take some time. But anyway,** **a huge thank you to NarutoInuzuka for letting me use his idea. Without further ado, please enjoy. (Side Note, I think after this I'm going to stop putting in dates for when you can expect another chapter, mainly because I will rush to try and get it done by then so I don't dissapoint you guys or make you wait, but I'm going to stop putting dates, mainly so I can take my time writing and try to make the chapters as good as they can be)**

* * *

Summary; Years after the nine tails' attck on Konohagakure people hate Naruto, all he is, is a worthless Jinchuriki, he's the monster that destroyed Konohagakure and killed countless people. He's a Monster that's of no use to anybody and would be better of dead. None have a stronger opinion of this than the Inuzuka clan. During the night of the Nine Tails attack, the Inuzuka may not have taken as many casualties as other clans or families but they were forced to witness friends from countless other clans and families get murdered by the Nine Tails, Having to live with the guilt of not having many from their clan die but have to witness countless friends from different clans and families die, along with having years for hatred and resentment breed, the Inuzuka clan eventually grew to despise and hate the Nine Tails, and the Jinchuriki known as Naruto Uzumaki.

Yaoi, eventual KibaNaru, Male x Male.

* * *

"Urgh" a groan escaped from the young Kyuubi's mouth as he fell against the ground, his white t-shirt became slightly dirtied as he hit it

"Demon!" a voice yelled out, above Naruto stood three members of the Inuzuka clan, their eyes riddled with hatred and frustration as they looked the defenceless boy straight into the eyes, their glares enough to make the boy petrified with fear.

"Why is he even allowed in the village? he should be outcast and forced to die alone in the wilderness"

"That would be too good a fate" The group chuckled at the remark.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he picked himself up, dusting himself off as he regained his balance

"Tch" another scoffed as they approached him

"Why? What are you going to do to us?" The Inuzuka bent down as he moved their face closer to Naruto's, he smirked as he looked at the boy, he didn't see defenceless innocent boy infront of him, but a demon that killed countless people and that destroyed Konoha in no more than a single night. Naruto let out a yell as he lunged his left fist fowards, the Inzuka blocked it with ease, in return the enraged kyuubi lunged his second fist forward, again, he blocked it yet again, forcing a distgruntled look to appear on Naruto's face, the Inuzuka in return scoffed once more, he quickly stood up and swept his right foot under Naruto's legs, causing him to lose balance and fall face forward. Naruto impacted against the dirt, his face became slightly dirtied with mud and his head began to throb slightly from the impact.

"Stop!" A voice yelled out as it emerged from the trees, causing the three Inuzukas to look up in return

"What's wrong with you!?" The voice yelled out again as it approached the injured boy, swiftly looking down to check on them before moving his eyes up once again. He stared at the group as a small dog that was positioned on the boys head growled in return to his owners stare.

"Tch"

"Get lost Kiba"

"Why dont you get lost!?" Kiba yelled as he became angered by the group, bending down to check on Naruto he quickly observed the injured boy before moving his head back up as he continued to kneel besides him. Kiba glared at the group in response to Naruto's injuries, the group scoffed and left, not bothering with Kiba.

"You Okay?" The younger Inuzuka asked with slight concern as he moved his head back down.

 **'Years Later'**

"Kiba, get lost!" A voice yelled out

"Why don't you get lost!?" Kiba called out in return as he held up his arms, behind him stood a beaten up Naruto, Blood trickled down from his nose and coated his bright orange jacket, his right cheek had swollen up in response to the beating he recieved while bruises plastered the rest of his body. The beatings and insults from the Inuzuka clan had become a regular occurrence, a few people would group up to find and beat up the blonde, sometimes on purpose, sometimes by accident when they came across him in the street. They would drag him off to a secluded part of the village or a patch of forest and beat him within an inch of his life.

"Why are you protecting this trash!?"

"Shut up!" Kiba growled at the insult directed at the injured blonde

"Just leave this to us and run off home, this is adult buisness"

"I said shut up!" Kiba yelled as he ran towards the group, he lunged his right hand fowards, directing a punch at the person that spoke badly of Naruto, the other Inuzuka swiftly moved around him and grabbed his elbow, pulling his arm back he directed a kick at Kiba's lower back, causing him to yell in pain in return as his body flew foward and collided with the ground. As his body landed against the pavement another clan member out of the group of three approached him from the front. As he attempted to get up he felt another foot push against his back once again, forcing him against the floor, he screamed out is response as shockwaves of pain scattered throughout his body. Soon all three people stood above him, they pelted him with kick after him, not even giving him a glint of hope as he laid motionless against the ground, his body succumbing to the pain with each kick he took.

As they grew older the beatings began to worsen, both against Kiba and Naruto, if Kiba tried to interfere or stop them they would beat him up alongside Naruto, ignoring the fact that he too was an Inuzuka. Even though they attended the academy and learnt how to become stronger they were still no match for the older and more experienced Shinobi.

"Let's go" A member spoke out, causing them to cease their attack on the fellow Inuzuka

"Wait..." Kiba spoke weakly, his hand moved out and grasped at one of their ankles, causing them to scoff in return

"Apologise... Apologise to Naruto..."

"Tch" He moved his leg away from Kiba's hand as he and the rest of the group continued to walk away, ignoring Kiba's request

"K-Kiba!" Naruto called out as he ran over to the injured boy, paying no attention to the group the group that had begun to leave. Naruto bent down on one knee as he watched Kiba attempt to pull himself up, Kiba placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up.

"A-Are you okay?" Kiba asked as he pulled himself up and looked at Naruto, completely disregarding his own situation and the state his body was in. Naruto just stared at him, the boy had just been beaten by three men double his size, but still he was asking how Naruto was when he had clearly suffered less.

"Y-Yeah" Naruto spoke softly as a smile peeked through his lips

"Thank you" Naruto sniffed slightly, he had finally found someone that truly cared for him and liked him for who he was. Someone that would risk themselves for the boy when no one else would. He had finally found a friend

"Agh" Kiba let out a groan as he fell foward after he put his left leg fowards and attempted to stand up, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and leaned in to grab the falling Inuzuka, he moved his body in front of his and grabbed onto the left side of his chest with his hand,

"T-Thanks" Kiba thanked Naruto and rested his arm on Naruto's shoulder in return to the hand that grasped onto his chest. Kiba soon after hissed at the feeling of pain from being grabbed hard and fast by Naruto.

"Sorry" Naruto started to slowly lift himself and Kiba up, trying not to push either of their injured bodies to fast.

"We can go back to my Apartment" Naruto tightened his grip around Kiba's chest as they began to walk.

"Ah" Naruto exclaimed as he put his free hand up to his eyes, the sun suddenly blinded him as they emerged from the alleyway that they had previously received a beating in.

"You okay?" Kiba asked as he turned to Naruto.

"Y-Yeah" Naruto replied with a smile as he put his arm down and adjusted to the sunlight

As the pair exited the alleyway and started to make their way down the street they almost immediately started to earn stares from other people walking by as well as from store owners and street vendors. Anybody that was walking near the pair walked away and distanced themselves as soon as they caught sight of him, while everybody else just stared, their icy, hate filled gazes were enough to make Naruto dart his eyes to the ground in an attempt to escape their stares and judgement.

Not failing to notice this Kiba spoke up. "Just ignore them, Naruto" He said softly, in an attempt to calm the scared jinchuriki down. Naruto moved his head back up to see the smiling face of Kiba next to him, Naruto remembered that Kiba was besides him, he wasn't alone and didn't have to be fearful, in return he smiled back and moved his head back to it's original position. He continued to ignore the stares he recieved as he walked through the street alongside Kiba. Naruto had finally found someone that truly cared for him, someone that made him stronger whenever they were together, someone that Naruto could rely on. Someone that cares about him when everyone else has pushed him away.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading (Sorry for being a day late, I decided to write a bit more for this chaoter and edited it quite a bit), with this first chapter, I though that it would be cool to sort of flip the script, as Narto is always sort of the one protecting people. And I'm sorry for making this chapter short, and sorry if it didn't seem that great, I have to write this on my Tablet because my laptop is broken, plus I haven't written in over a month. And the next chapters will fingers crossed, be longer, I also am Kind of confused about where to go with the story I have an idea of what to do with the story, it's just a matter of putting it into words, escpecially since the timing with how Naruto becomes a ninja and everything is going to be kind of difficult to work around.**

 **As is always the case thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And as always Help, feedback and any sort of critique of my work is very much appreciated, even if it doesn't seem like much, the words you leave really do mean a lot to me! Reviews are by no means mandatory but I do really appreciate it, but if you dont want to or dont feel like it, that is of course completely fine!**

 **~My Saviour**


	2. My Savior - Chapter 2

**So I'm back again with another Chapter! I've tried to make this chapter longer and I've also tried not to use some words as much. With that being said please enjoy Chapter 2! Also, I feel like I move things too fast for example I feel like this chapter moved pretty fast maybe I should slow down and try and be more descriptive or write more things into the story.**

* * *

Naruto moved his hand away from Kiba's chest and let the injured boy rest against the wall while he fished his hands through his pockets in search for his key.

"Ow" Naruto suddenly exclaimed as he pulled his hand from his pocket

"You okay?" Kiba asked as he looked up

"Y-Yeah" Naruto stuttered and quickly looked over to Kiba before moving his eyes back to the newly realised injury. His hand was bruised in a dark purple hue, and a small cut ran from the base of his index finger to the bottom of his hand.

Naruto pushed his hand back into his pocket and fiddled around for a few moments before pulling out the key to his apartment. He pushed it into the lock and turned it before pushing open the door.

"Let's go" Naruto flashed a quick a smile and once gain wrapped his hand around Kiba's chest as the injured Inuzuka placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder in return. Naruto pushed the door open with his free hand and the two made their way inside.

"Agh" Kiba grunted as Naruto let him down onto the bed

"S-Sorry, did I hurt you?" Naruto asked in a slightly worried tone

"No" Kiba shook his head.

"I'll go get an ice pack" Naruto spoke and tried to move away but was stopped by the sound of Kiba's voice

"Thanks"

"mhm" Naruto smiled "You should probably take your jacket off"

"Oh, Yeah"

"I'll be right back" Naruto said before disappearing into the kitchen

"Ah" Kiba hissed in pain as he slipped his jacket off, followed by his fishnet undershirt. His chest and back were covered with bruises and his body ached everywhere. He put his jacket and undershirt on the bed besides him and began to run his hands down his chest to inspect the damage dealt to his body. Kiba groaned as his hand traced over his abdomen "Shit" He breathed out.

"I'm Back" Naruto called out as he entered back into the bedroom

"A-Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he rushed over to Kiba, he didn't realise how badly he was injured.

"I-I'm fine" Kiba stuttered as he looked up to face Naruto. All Naruto could do was stand in front of Kiba and stare at him, he did all of this to protect him, he let himself get this injured all just to protect Naruto.

"Naruto?" Kiba called out, snapping the Uzumaki out of his trance

"S-Sorry" He apologised as he moved over and sat beside Kiba on the bed

"Here you go" Naruto handed Kiba the ice pack

"Thanks" Kiba said with a smile as he pushed the ice pack against his chest

Naruto just stared. Kiba let himself get beat up in Naruto's stead, he protected him and stood up for him when no one else would. Even though it was his own clan was was doing this to Naruto he still stood up for the boy, he did all of this for him.

"Shit" Kiba cursed as the freezing pack came into contact with his skin. Naruto continued to stare at the injured Inuzuka, causing Kiba in return to look to him

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kiba asked as he stared at Naruto's injured hand. Confused, he looked down to see what Kiba was staring at

"Oh. I-It's nothin-" Naruto began to talk but stopped when he felt something cold press against his hand

"K-Kiba..." He stuttered as he looked down at his hand and then back up again at Kiba. He had put the ice pack on Naruto's injury...

"I'm fine" he said with a smile, even now he was putting Naruto before himself.

"Thank you..." Naruto said softly as his head dropped downwards.

 **:::::**

 **"What's he doing here?" Naruto heard a voice whisper as he opened the door and entered the classroom**

 **"Why is he allowed in our class" The whispers became slightly louder as Naruto made his way up the stairs**

 **"Hey, Naruto!" A voice called out, causing the boy to look over to see it was coming from.**

 **He saw Kiba sitting down at a desk, Patting the bench he was sitting on "Why don't you sit here?" He asked with a smile as Akamaru let out a playful ruff on his head**

 **"Y-Yeah!" Naruto smiled in return and rushed over to him**

 **"Thanks" Naruto took his seat besides Kiba and waited for their first class to start**

 **:::::**

A solitary tear slipped down Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked, slightly worried

"Thank you..." He spoke softly as he looked up to face Kiba, his lips formed into a radiant smile as tears slowly fell from his eyes

"Thank you" He said once more in a slightly louder

Kiba quietly scoffed before pouting and looking off to the side "Idiot"

The playful insult made Naruto chuckle as he sniffled and wiped the tears from his cheeks

The pair sat in silence, Kiba continued to hold the ice pack to Naruto's hand as he looked to the side, while Naruto looked down at the floor, his lips still formed into that same, goofy smile.

The silence was soon broken by Kiba "Oh, I should probably head home" He said as he spun his head around to face the window, the bright afternoon sun from earlier had begun to go down started to fade into a soft orange sunset.

"Oh" Naruto looked behind him to see how late it was

"Agh!" Kiba yelled out in pain as he attempted to get up, but instead collapsed against the floor.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled as he spun around and quickly bent down to aid the boy

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"You should probably stay here for tonight..."

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked as he pushed himself up and leaned against the bed

"Yeah" Naruto nodded

"Do you want to take the bed?" Naruto as he faced Kiba

"No, It's you're apartment, I can sleep on the floor"

"But you're injured, I can't just let you sleep on the floor like that"

"True, but I can't just take your bed"

"Hmm" Naruto placed his index finger and thumb on his chin as he tried to think of a compromise

"Ah! Why don't we just share the bed?"

"I guess we could..." Kiba said, he didn't have any quarrels with the idea

"Okay then" Naruto smiled once more and got up

"Here" Naruto wrapped his hand back around Kiba's chest and helped him to get up, being careful not to put too much pressure on his still injured hand

"Thanks" He returned the smile

"Oh" Kiba looked down as he began to think about something

"What?" Naruto turned to Kiba with a puzzled expression

"I haven't got anything to wear to bed"

"Oh. Well you can borrow some of my pajamas"

Naruto put Kiba down and let him sit on the bed while quickly ran to his dresser and picked out his usual blue and white striped pajamas and got a plain back t-shirt and white bottoms for Kiba to sleep in

"Here you go, I'll go get ready in the bathroom and you can get dressed here" Naruto said as he handed Kiba the pajamas he picked out for him

"O-Okay"

Naruto chuckled as left to go and get dressed in the bathroom, slightly excited by the thought of having his friend sleepover.

Kiba smiled as Naruto walked off, he took off his black trousers and put them on the floor, along with his other stripped articles of clothing. He took the clothes that Naruto had picked out for him and began to get dressed

 **:::::**

 **"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba called out as he ran to him**

 **"K-Kiba?" He asked as he turned around**

 **"Do you want to hang out?"  
**

 **"Y-You want to hang out, with me?" Naruto stared at him dumbfounded, why would someone like Kiba want to hang out with Naruto, of all people?**

 **"Yeah" A younger Kiba smiled**

 **:::::**

"Ahhh" Naruto yawned and stretched as he emerged from the door with his pajamas on

"You look so dumb with that nightcap on" Kiba said playfully as he smirked

"Shut up" Naruto retorted as he walked towards his bed, Kiba was already sitting on it wearing the clothes that Naruto had picked out. Kiba chuckled and pushed the sheets up so that they could get into bed. Kiba laid on the left side of the bed, closest to the wall, while Naruto laid besides him on the right side.

"Goodnight" Kiba said with a smile as he turned to face Naruto

"Goodnight" Naruto replied in the same way

 **:::::**

"Kiba?" The sleepy Inuzuka opened his eyes as he heard a familiar voice call out to him

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can you sleep?"

"No"

"I can't either" Naruto sighed...

"Hey, um Kiba?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Thank you" The words surprised Kiba

"For what?"

"Well. For for being my friend" Naruto smiled

"Heh, Don't worry about it" Kiba returned his smile

"We should probably try and get some sleep" Kiba said in hopes Naruto would want to, he was quite tired after today

"Yeah"

"Goodnight, Kiba"

"Night, Naruto"

* * *

 **Sorry for the kind of short chapter, I did say that I would try to make my chapters longer, but I couldn't really do anything to make this chapter longer, oh and this was my first sort of, dialogue heavy chapter. And another reason why my chapters aren't as long as other authors is mainly to do with the fact that I do end up updating my stories so frequently and don't have as much time to add things because I do update so frequently.**

 **As always, thank you guys for reading this chapter! I might have wrote some things wrong because I don't really know the layout of Naruto's apartment too well, I think that the Kitchen is in a separate room, but in the manga they're in the same I think. Anyways, Help, feedback, and any sort of critique of my writing is very much appreciated! You words are really appreciated and they do mean a lot to me, especially as a semi new FanFic writer, so please, leave a review!**

 **Also the timeline with how Naruto becomes a Ninja etc is hard to work around/with, I will of course be changing quite a bit, but I will also try and keep some of the original story intact, ie, Team 7, when Naruto leaves for his journey, etc. but it is really difficult to work around everything, so I may end up time skipping quite a bit in the first half of this story, just until Naruto comes back from his journey with Jiraiya, then I might tone the time skipping down a bit.**

 **I'm also working on a KibaNaru Halloween one shot, The Werewolf and the Fox. It should be out around Halloween, and with the title I was going to make Naruto a vampire but I decided not to in the end :3 It might also contain Lemon, but because I have never written a Lemon scene it might not be amazing**


	3. Updates - Yep its about what you expect

Hey, after some time thinking about 'My Savior' I don't think I'm going to be able to continue it. It's just that the story doesn't really grasp me, I guess. I feel if I have to like rewrite most pivotal points in the Anime and just rewrite them and alter them slightly with Kiba and Naruto being best friends and eventually lovers, that it wouldn't be that entertaining to write or read. Don't get me wrong it would be amazing to see Kiba and Naruto end up together but I feel that if I wanted that I could just write a small one-shot of something like that happening in the Naruto universe. When I first came up with this I thought I could remedy this by just time skipping a lot, but if that's the case, then why even bother writing if I end up time skipping most of the time? With Naruto's saviours the Inuzuka's, It's a really good idea and story because it changes something so drastically. Like what if Naruto had friends, a family (even if they aren't related by blood), and wasn't totally exiled. I feel that with my story it only changes something so slightly that I find it would be almost pointless to write in a sense. And as the person behind it, it just doesn't grasp me as a writer. I have a few sorta large things that could be interesting to write. Like Kiba giving Naruto a goodbye kiss, having some really passionate lime when Naruto returns to the village (which again could be another potential one-shot idea. It could be super cool to describe Naruto and Kiba's older bodies when they experience this for the first time and when they see and feel eachovees bodies after two and a half years of training and being apart, so tell me if you guys would like a one shot or something like that.) Tsume finding out that Kiba is dating Naruto, but other than those couple ideas, I feel like this would just he boring to read, and write. That and I have a lot of other ideas and AU's that I want to explore, as at the moment my only long running story was set in the Naruto universe and was therefore somewhat limiting. Anyways. I'm really sorry I couldn't continue to write it, I really didn't want to disappoint all of you that have favourited and followed it. I'm sorry for discontinuing it.

Oh and don't worry, this isn't going to be some ongoing thing. I know I've discontinued two of my stories but that was when I was first getting into writing fanfic and didn't really think about the world and overarching plot all too much. Now that I've evolved as a writer, when I get an idea I'm going to try to think about it more and think it through, so that when I get an idea I'll think of how the story will traverse and eventually end so that this sorta thing doesn't become commonplace around here, so you don't have to worry about 'Oh, this is an interesting story and concept, I wonder when he's gonna eventually discontinue it' Anyways, I hope you continue to read my work! I look forward to evolving even more as a writer so I can provide you all with even more KibaNaru goodness. Well, that's enough outta me. Keep your eyes out for some more one-shots and upcoming stories! Again a huge thank you to everyone that favourited and followed this, I really appreciate it.

One last thing before you go, I've recently made a KibaNaru discord server, I made it to try and gather KibaNaru fans to share artwork, writing, and just to all around love Kiba and Naruto. There's only around a dozen people in there at the moment but I'm hoping to populate more in time. I'm in there of course and so is NarutoInzuka. (Oh and make sure to read his story that inspired this if you haven't already, it's amazing) Anyways, please don't hesitate to join! We're all chill in there and I really hope to see and speak with you soon! Here's the invite code, 8FA67VE


End file.
